The Final Corridor: Uncontrolled, Yet so Tame
by Shikujiru Ikazuchi
Summary: All battles have an end... But in that end.. Who really wins?


Prelude:  
  
A lightsword is a devastating weapon. While simulitaneously drawing from its user for energy it literally tears apart those unfortunate   
enough to be caught in the path of the dazzling, destructive beam. Imagine that beam turned upon *you*. It'd hurt, wouldn't it? Of course it would. Today, many a soul in many places will feel the power and   
meaninglessness of such a horrible weapon, be it by fate... or by accident. This will matter not to the victims. They will be dead.  
But for what reason? How? Why? Consider this quote. "While in the heat of battle, one does not care of his life." For many reasons   
this is not always true. If you are assaulted without provocation, you are afraid, and will fight for your life. If a loved one is held   
hostage for no reason, then you are afraid, and you fight for their life. If you die, your loved one cries. If your loved one dies, then you   
cry. If your enemy dies, then nobody cries... Or *does* somebody cry? Whoever they are, whatever they do, however they came to love   
whatever it is that they love, this is their story. An enemy is destroyed, and yet his "legacy" lives to kill so many more... All battles   
have an end. But in that end... Who *really* wins?  
  
  
General Info~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: As I am not yet an experienced writer, errors such as story continuity are to be expected. Credit should be given to Thomas "009" Doscher for the term PFA, and for helping with continuity and grammatical errors. Contact him at doscher009@hotmail.com. Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer and AIC Inc. and whoever else. The author owns only the writing and characters created solely for use in his/her own writing. Please don't sue this poor, aspiring author. He cannot afford to be sued, and, as he is a mere 15 years of age, only wishes to promote your product and write a good story.  
  
What I'd like to see:  
  
Okay. This is my first fanfic, and I'm kind of nervous. Everyone that I've had read my story says it's great, but I still have my doubts. What I'd like to see is all of you great reader-type people to become excellent writing-type people (kind of like Pokemon... Evolve, evolve! ^_^) and send me your opinions! Now, you don't *have* to, It's just a favor I'm asking of you! I may have made some errors with some of their conversations depending on how the story comes out. If you have any problems, please contact me.  
  
* * * - Denotes change of world status (i.e., when perception shifts to a dream)  
  
. . . . . - Denotes passage of time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -Denotes change of scene.  
  
* * * Tenchi's Dream * * * -Name of status change.  
  
~ ~ Tenchi's Room ~ ~ -Name of scene.  
  
* * * . . . . . * * * -Basically says that time passes before the status changes.  
  
When a word is written like *this*, that means the word is stressed without raising the voice. When a word is written like THIS, it means the word was basically stressed with a yell.  
  
Umm... That's all I can think of. Any other questions should be e-mailed to glaces_carrot@hotmail.com!  
  
Fanfic Info (all numbers exclude "Fanfic Info" section, but include other "General Info" areas)--  
  
Pages- 21  
Words- 8,600  
Characters (w/out spaces)-40,477  
Characters (w/spaces)-48,768  
Paragraphs-449  
Lines- 1,207  
  
Character Info section has been moved to TFC2!! Hope you stick with me!  
^_^  
  
Oh, and one last thing, advised by my peers to include: Everything will end up ok, all right? Don't bail out at the first sign of trouble! It's not fair to me as a writer. ^^;  
  
~~End General Info  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
The Final Corridor  
  
Part One  
  
Uncontrolled, Yet So Tame...  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Swirling lights... A rainbow... Darkness. You begin to contemplate the method of your arrival... here. Before you can begin   
thinking, a man walks into the fading light before you. As you are surpassingly astounded by your arrival in this bleak world, you   
can't form the words to question the strange man whose history is more than unknown. You do, however, find the time to do a lot of   
mouth gaping.  
  
Then you notice... his appearance. The man's face kinda reminds you of... anybody. (Hey, what can I say?) On his face, some light stubble looks a little out of   
control. The hair is about shoulder length, brown, and a little ragged. The man is wearing a normal white dress shirt without a tie.   
Over this dress shirt is a nice, comfy-looking forest green jacket. The pants are somewhat like slacks, and are beige in color. His   
shoes... how is it possible to shine dress shoes that well? No one will ever know. Suddenly, the man begins to speak.  
  
"Hey man. How ya' doing? I don't normally look like this... Please forgive me."  
  
You nod slowly.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners? Name's Nobuyuki. And no," he laughs for a moment, "not that Nobuyuki. My name is Nobuyuki Irahashimitsu. I'm an   
author. This is my grand story!" He gestures to empty space occupying the immediate -- and infinite -- area.  
  
Eyebrows raised, you spout the big no-no. "Doesn't *look* like a story to *me*," You choke out in the most pathetic way.  
  
Nobu laughs again. "To the uninitiated, perhaps," he says cheerfully.  
  
You normally would've found this amusing, but this place ruined it for you. Damn. "So," you say in somewhat of a respectable tone,   
"what's with this story?"  
  
Nobu, eyes closed, delivers the big advertising smile and holds the back of his neck with his left hand. He appears to have an   
extremely obvious statement on the tip of his tongue. "I'm glad you asked!" he says. Then he leans forward suddenly. The next   
statement is spoken from the "not-to-worry" Washu stance. "I'm getting to that! But first, I've got to explain why I chose *you*."   
Again, your eyebrows raise themselves. "You see, I wanted somebody that would understand what I'm trying to accomplish! You're   
just the right person. You know about Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko. You know what's happened to them. You know about the   
complicated universe of Tenchi. And most important of all," he hesitates for a moment for effect, then says, ever cheerfully: "You're a   
technical genius! I've read all your books, Dr. Light!"  
  
You have no idea what he's talking about. You try to say so, but all that comes out is a really pathetic "Wah?"  
  
His face darkens a little as the word comes out. "Oh... You *don't* know?" He bows his head in shame. "It seems... I've made the   
wrong choice again..." He begins to cry. You move to help him, but he suddenly jolts out of it and scares the bejeezus out of you.   
"*Damnation*, Tsunami! Why'd ya have to make this so HARD?" he screams. "We could've just used Jackie Chan or Chow Yun Fat!   
Just look at 'Who Am I?', or... or... hmm. What movie was Chow Yun Fat in?" He stews over this for a moment as you shake your   
head in disgust. "Anyway... Tsunami, why this... person?" A message from Tsunami runs through his head. "Oh, really? ... He isn't   
a tech expert? Oh! Oh... A pilot, huh? Hmm... *That's* what he's supposed to do? ...Uh-huh... Yeah... Okay... Yep... Sure thing.   
Hey, we still on for Saturday? Great. Pick you up at four? Okay then. Uh-huh. Love you. Bye." He nods his head solemnly. "You're a pilot?"  
  
"Yeah," you answer. This dip finally gets it. You are kinda confused still by that Tsunami thing, but hey. This is his world, and *you* have no place to complain.  
  
Nobu nods his head solemnly again. Then... "Perfect!" he exclaims as he grabs your shoulders and grins. "That's great! I've got   
the perfect assignment for you! What's yer name, man?" Confused even more by all of this, you begin to answer, but are cut off by   
him again. "Nah, that's not important! I'll call you Naoki Harishime. After all, that is who you're going to be!"  
  
"Who's--"  
  
"I didn't explain it yet," he sighs. He shakes his head bitterly. "I suppose you should know. After all, you are going to be him. Well,   
Naoki Hirashime is a Galaxy Police Detective First Class. He's 23, 5'10", 160 pounds. Most importantly, he's a friend of Ayeka's from   
Jurai. A secret friendship, obviously. Some might say there was a romantic element. I don't believe so, but I could be wrong. Anyway,   
Ayeka leaves and Naoki's depressed and stuff. 5 years later he decides to pursue her. On his way to Earth, he has a collision with the   
GP Yagami. Naoki develops a friendship with a wonderful, young woman named Kiyone as the Yagami and Kyutsume-- that's his   
ship-- are repaired, and falls in love with her. But he still hasn't forgotten about Ayeka, and when the repairs are finished 17 hours   
later, he bids farewell to the beautiful woman and departs for Earth. Before he reaches it, he intercepts an urgent message on flash   
channel frequency 172.416E. It's the commander-in-chief of the Setsurian army. It appears his message is being sent to some   
mercenary business out in the Tare Quadrant, and regards an important mission. Now, being a GP Detective 1st Class, he has   
obligations. He listens in and finds that a young man named Tenchi Masaki, the man Ayeka has been staying with for the past five   
years, is due to be-- Oh, I won't give that away. But anyway, he speeds off to Earth to protect Ayeka. This is where you come in! Got   
it?" Nobu stops to take a breath. After belting out so many words without taking a breath while saying them, it's kind of   
understandable, you know?  
  
"So I'm supposed to find Ayeka?"  
  
He starts to say yes, but hesitates. "Not just Ayeka."  
  
You have a lot of questions still, but you decide to ask later. "When do I have to go?"  
  
The blatant Washu pose again. "I'm glad you asked!" He snaps his fingers and a rather odd-looking machine phases into existence to Nobu's right with a sharp "pop".  
  
"Whazzat?" You ask in a rather ghetto-like way. If all that other stuff hadn't confused you, this would've done it in a big way. In either case, it made things worse.  
  
"This, Naoki, is a Spatial Tri-Uranium Space Teleconverter." Before you can ask, he cuts you off yet again. "That means this is a tri-uranium-powered teleporter. I can send you anywhere as anyone."  
  
"Ah... That's cool." This is getting quite interesting.  
  
"Yeah... It's ready whenever you are." Nobu seems more serious all the sudden.  
  
"I guess I'm ready now."  
  
"All right then. Let's get you strapped in," Nobu says as he sits you down in the chair and begins fastening the 5-point safety harness into place. As he does so, you finally get a good look of the area. It seems your eyes have adjusted to the darkness now, and all four walls are visible with a good look. There is a small window above a desk in the far-left corner, which does not allow for much light. The fact that it was nighttime made the light coming in even dimmer. Something catches your eye on the desk. Is that...? It's... an envelope. It says... "TO: Gen. Seka..." ...the rest is illegible, maybe even unwritten. Although... It looks more like a fax, or some kind of printout. As you look a little further to the right, you see... a roll cage?  
  
"Uh... Is this much protection really needed?"  
  
"Yes, of course! In order to stand the 151,000 jigawatts of electricity, a speed of 71,000 MPH, and 37 G's, a roll cage is essential," Nobu says cheerfully as he finishes adjusting the harness and pulls it tight.  
  
"W-W-W-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-T?!"  
  
"Don't worry! I've tested it before. I'm sure you'll do much better than Mr. McFly did!"  
  
This just isn't good enough. "W-W-W-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-T?!"  
  
As you scream for your dear life, Nobu sticks a bi-directional transmedial transceiver-- a "walkie-talkie"-- in your ear. "So we can talk. If... You feel that your are capable of speaking."  
  
"W-W-W-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-T?!"  
  
"Well, you'll be on your way now," Nobu says as he pushes your little deathmobile forward. When you hit 10 MPH, the turbo boosters kick in. You can't hear anything but the engines. A few seconds later, when the speedometer reads 57000, a voice crackles over the bi-dir... walkie-talkie.  
  
"You know, I forgot about the story! I'll explain that now."  
  
"W-W-W-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-T?!"  
  
"The day had begun innocently enough. Just like any other, in fact. Sasami had cooked breakfast. Tenchi awoke to the relentless bickering of Ayeka and Ryoko. It had been just another morning. Until he... it... had arrived. That disgusting... thing. It gave Kagato a bad name. Words could not describe the immense fear you felt in its presence, let alone in battle with it. As it had entered the Masaki property, no one had noticed... What happened, you ask?" He pauses for effect, then continues in a whisper. "...ko...ry...oko please don't go...!"  
  
"W~W~W~W~W~W~W~H~H~H~H~H~H~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~T?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * Masaki Household, Three hours ago... * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ryoko! Please don't go," Tenchi pleaded. "I know how you must feel, but..."  
  
"How?! How could YOU know?!" Ryoko cried. "You've never been rejected!"  
  
"Rejected? Ryoko, you're a lot of things, but not rejected. I... *We* still love you, Ryoko. Please don't leave."  
  
"... You chose Ayeka over *me*!! That little prim-cut princess bitch! How'dya YOU think THAT'D feel?! You choosin' her! Well?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You'll never know! You can't know! How lonely it is... When no one loves you..." Ryoko eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko! Don't you get it?! Had I chosen you, Ayeka would've done the *exact same* thing!"  
  
"Yeah, she would've... But you would've chosen *me*..."  
  
"...Ryoko."  
  
"Tenchi... Why Ayeka...?  
  
"Ryoko, please don't make me explain--"  
  
"Tenchi. It's my life... I'd like to know," Ryoko whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Ryoko, I--"  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
"I... Ryoko, I just..."  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
"...I..."  
  
"Just say it, Tenchi... I don't care what it is. Say it."  
  
Tenchi hesitated, then grabbed her shoulders to her disbelief. "I didn't really know *what* to do, RYOKO!! OKAY?! What did you expect *ME* to do?! I have YOU, grabbing onto me like I'm sake to you and not letting go! That happens every *single* DAY! *Then* I have *Ayeka*, who is generally quiet, is nice to me, and doesn't become a damn BITCH when I don't shower her with affection!!!"  
  
Ryoko stood in shock as Tenchi realized what he had said. Her lips quivered as she digested his statement.  
  
"Oh, god... Ryoko, I'm sorry! I didn't--"  
  
As abruptly as Tenchi had stopped speaking seconds before, his face was graced by Ryoko's hand in the most emotional slap she had ever given. Tenchi fell back onto his hands and sat there, nose bleeding, in plain shock. Almost as shocked as Ryoko. He quickly regained his composure and stood to face Ryoko again.  
  
"...Ryoko. I'm sorry..."  
  
"No Tenchi," she whispered, "I'm sorry... for ever having put up with you." With that, Ryoko turned away from him coldly.  
  
"..." Tenchi didn't know what to say. This was the worst condition he'd ever seen Ryoko in, and it was entirely his fault. He slowly reached for Ryoko's shoulder. "Ryoko... Please... I know how it feels to be rejected..."  
  
"HOW?!" Ryoko whirled around and went nose to nose with Tenchi.  
  
"Well... Ryoko, do you remember... when Washu left?"  
  
Ryoko squeezed her eyes closed and tried not to remember. It was too painful.  
  
"Do you remember why she left?"  
  
Ryoko refused to answer. ...How can he bring this up...?  
  
"...Ryoko. I'm sure you remember. 'Tenchi, I can't stand this anymore... You... Ayeka... and my Ryoko. It's just too much for me. I'm leaving for the academy. Don't expect to see me again.'"  
  
Ryoko's silence continued.  
  
"Now you're doing the *same* thing Ryoko. Just like your mother.  
  
Ryoko bowed her head in shame. "I'm... Sorry Tenchi," she said as she phased away.  
  
Tenchi reached for Ryoko as she disappeared. "Ryoko!!" he cried as he fell to his knees. "Don't leave me again..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko phased in on the path leading into the woods surrounding the Masaki Shrine, tears coursing down her face. How *could* he? Why would he... How *dare* he! She decided to walk the old path. Crying was taking away too much of her energy. She walked down the path awhile. ...up to the small stream that Tenchi had taught her how to fish at.  
  
She recognized it through the blur of the tears. "Is that... the stream...?" she whined as she approached it. She remembered a day from 5 years ago, a little while after Tenchi had freed her from the confines of the nearby cave. She looked around. It had to be here. She examined all the trees in the area slowly and deliberately.   
  
  
* * *Ryoko's Vision * * *  
  
  
(inquisitively) "Tenchi... what is this?"  
  
"This? (laughs) It's a rainbow trout."  
  
"Ah, kawaii! (laughs) Rainbow trout! Such a cute name!"  
  
(raises eyebrow) "Uh, cute?"  
  
(seductively) "Yeah! And it's even cuter 'cause of how you caught it! It's not afraid."  
  
(scratches the back of his head as the fish begs to be placed in the water) "Hey, I didn't notice. You're right."  
  
(laughs) "Tenchi?"  
  
(the fish repeatedly bites Tenchi's hand. Tenchi doesn't notice) "Yes?"  
  
"Can you teach me to fish like you?"  
  
(blushes as he releases the gasping fish into the water) "U-uh, of course, R-Ryoko! N-n-no p-problem!" I don't think I fish that well...  
  
(blushes) "Thanks Tenchi!" (hugs/glomps) I'll always love you Tenchi...  
  
(bleeds from the nose as Ryoko unintentionally presses her chest into his face) "Uh... Y-Y-You're w-w-w-w-welcome, R-R-R-R-Ryoko." He knew what she was thinking. ...Back at ya', Ryoko.  
  
  
* * * Forest Clearing * * *  
  
"T n R forever"  
  
Ryoko ripped the bark away from the tree from where she had inscribed it, and then she fell to her knees and sobbed. Never had she been so disgusted with herself. All that glomping drove Tenchi away. Nothing else. That's what gave Ayeka the edge she needed to strip Tenchi away from me. If I hadn't done all that I'd be Ryoko Masaki right now... But now... Now I'm just Ryoko... And she   
couldn't stand it one bit.  
  
Ryoko pulled herself away from the calm, running water and threw herself down the path. Past the deserted tracks... past the maple tree... And back towards the Masaki Shrine. I couldn't leave! What was I thinking? Tenchi and the others love me way too much! While in her focused state of mind, she forgot that she had been running, and didn't notice the rocks sitting in the path up ahead.  
Ryoko hit the ground with a loud crash, frightening the birds from the nearby trees.  
  
As the dust settled, Ryoko coughed her way back into reality. I did walk out on them though... what'll I say? "Damn..." Ryoko groaned as she sat up. The crash echoed throughout the woods as she looked back down the path to see what had tripped her. "Stupid rocks. Can't you find another place to gather?" She stood up slowly. The flock of birds that had left the surrounding trees was now returning. Ryoko sat down on a nearby log and got to thinking about her little accident.  
  
How could I have caused all that sound? I'm not big enough! ...unless... Ryoko squeezed the the skin around her stomach in several places. Nope. Haven't gained weight. Then that means... there's someone else...! She could sense him now. Slowly, Ryoko stood and scanned the canopies of the nearby trees. A red energy gathered in her hands and she squeezed it to create her energy sword. Where is he...?  
  
"Kagato! Get yer ass out here right now!" she growled, studied every detail of her immediate presence intensely. Did he have some kind of cloaking   
device? It felt like he was... right behind her! "What...!" Before she could turn around, she was grasped and detained from behind by   
a huge man. The man pressed multiple pressure points on Ryoko's neck. Ryoko screamed as her sword disappeared with a painful crack of electricity.  
  
"If it isn't little Ryoko... what are you doing all the way out here? Maybe," the man taunted, "because it's such a nice day, you decided to go for a walk."  
  
Ryoko attempted to struggle free, but the man pressed even harder. She couldn't summon her energy sword with those points pressed. How did he know that? "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with me?!"  
  
"What, Ryoko? You're telling me you don't remember?" the man smiled through his sunglasses.  
  
Ryoko turned pale at the man's new tone of voice. "YOU! What the hell are you--" Ryoko started to cry. She was cut off as he snapped her neck like a twig.  
  
"Figure it out," the man scoffed as her released the limp Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko hit the ground at the man's feet rather painfully. As if the pain before hadn't been enough. She tried in vain to see the face of the man that had killed her... Why was it so bright all the sudden? Her eyes trailed up his legs... and made no further progress. As the darkness embraced her, she heard the   
disgusting laugh of the man that had imprisoned her in that horrible cave 750 years before. Ryoko died without knowing why.  
  
"Stupid woman," the man scoffed. Why had she even tried? She should've remembered how it was 1000 years ago. She hadn't stood a chance then. What made her think she had one now?   
  
  
................  
  
  
  
A large man crouched in the Masaki carrot fields. He was about 6' 8"... maybe 320 pounds, judging by the rounded mass near and *above* the   
man's belt buckle. (hey, now... keep it clean. I see what you were thinking!) The man's face was a scarred mess; a long scar that started just over the left eye, along the man's short, wide nose,   
and ended on the lower-right side of the his chin was the prevailing feature. Most of his immaculate, white teeth had been sharpened,   
giving him the look of some kind of demon. His deep, blue eyes gave you the feeling that he was more thoughtful than he seemed. He   
was wearing what looked to be an old, leather biker vest and a pair of sunglasses that could've been taken from Tom Cruise's ample   
collection. His tight-fitting black Levi's were a testament to his badass-ness, although he did not project this element of his personality   
in his speech. If you were to judge him solely upon how he looked, you would most definitely be incorrect in your judgement.  
  
He could see the Masaki residence from his position. Few lights were on. More could be on than he could see, but the house was about   
a half-mile off. The man removed something from his pocket and examined it. There was an odd text inscribed on it... Something he   
had once heard called English. It read "Personal Field Assistant". Stupid Galaxy Police. He strapped the watch-like contraption to   
his wrist and pressed a few buttons.  
  
"I have located the residence." He tapped his PFA. Then he changed the frequency.  
  
What a piece of crap, he thought, changing the frequency again. Just got it the other day and it's already malfunctioning. Note to   
self: *Never* steal another PFA from a GP officer. Galaxy Police technology is much too unreliable. Now, Setsurian Army PFA's...   
That's technology to be proud of. An image suddenly phased into existence over his PFA. The image appeared to be a man sitting in   
a chair, thoroughly detached from his surroundings. He was most likely lost in thought. "Sir, I have located the residence. Orders?"   
The image said nothing. The man frowned. Why couldn't this guy just say something once in a while? "Orders?" he repeated. He was   
already tired of waiting.  
  
"Destroy them all," the image rasped weakly. The assassin's smile reappeared.  
  
"Excellent." He loved killing with a passion none could understand. Now he had orders to kill them all. How great was that? The   
image began to flicker away. "But sir..." the image stopped flickering for a moment and the hologram looked up at the assassin. "I   
assume you are fully aware that for every assassination committed under my services the price of the original assassination doubles."   
The image tensed. He heard a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Yes... Fully aware." The assassin's grin doubled in *it's* size.  
  
"Then we have a deal." The image flickered again and disappeared from the assassin's PFA. I love this job, he thought as he made his way towards the Masaki household.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
The room was dead silent except for the beeping of an urgent message on flash channel frequency 172.416E, which had pertained to   
the assassination of Tenchi Masaki and his family.  
  
"Sir!" The man only dismissed the comment. "Do you *realize* that this operation will cost over SEVENTY *BILLION*   
DOLLARS, general?!"  
  
General Ivan "Iron Fist" Sekamuto didn't appear to care. "Don't worry Lieutenant Fujisawa."  
  
First Lieutenant Koroi Fujisawa of the Setsurian Air Force opened his mouth to complain. Sekamuto commanded his silence. "He   
won't be coming back," he chuckled. He eyed the envelope containing the orders to eliminate the Masaki family sitting on the desk   
adjacent him. A thought formed. "Unless..." he thought aloud, "...the boy is not as strong as we anticipated." The lieutenant could only   
hope that the boy was stronger. *Much* stronger.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~Present... Masaki property carrot fields~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
A large man pressed his sword towards Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi struggled under the power of the amber blade. "Who *are* you?! Why are you *here*?!" Tenchi choked out from under the   
sword. He knew exactly why the man was there. His stupid biker vest gave him well enough of an idea.  
  
"Why am I here?" The man chuckled at this. Tenchi didn't find it funny at all.  
  
"Why dammit?!" The man's thin smile faded into a horrifying scowl that burned through his wrap-around sunglasses into his Tenchi's   
soul and sent chills up his spine.  
  
"I'm here... For YOUR *LIFE*!" The man shoved, and Tenchi fell back a few steps. The raging man followed up with a quick slash at   
Tenchi's stomach. Tenchi recovered just in time to stop the dazzling light. As he was about to strike out himself he caught a   
Yellow gleam in the corner of his eye. He raised the sword just in time. Again the Tenchi-ken fell towards its owner.  
  
"Let us see the end of your life!" the man bit out as he pushed harder. Tenchi smirked as he saw his advantage.  
  
Tenchi drove his knee deep into the demon's stomach. The man gasped and fell to his knees.  
  
"Now, why don't we see where *your* life ends," Tenchi sneered. For some reason the man found this amusing. He got to his feet and   
spread his arms wide. Tenchi just blinked for a moment, unable to fathom this man's stupidity.  
  
"Go ahead," he taunted. "Take your best shot, *boy*." Angered beyond belief, Tenchi cried out and shoved the sword as far forward   
as it would go... and buried it in the man's stomach just above where the liver should be. The man laughed again. Tenchi stared in   
disbelief as the man took a few steps back, leaving the Tenchi-ken behind. He examined the wound made by the Tenchi-ken and   
laughed maniacally. Tenchi couldn't take any more of this. He didn't understand.  
  
"What is so *amusing* about getting stabbed in the stomach?!" he screamed. The man, amused by the animosity of this simple Earth   
boy, placed his hand over the wound, flinched slightly, then removed his  
hand. Tenchi about fainted.  
  
"Another thing, boy," he taunted again, "is that I'm not fully affected by lightswords like your Tenchi-ken." A scar had   
replaced the hole.  
  
"What?!" Tenchi cried in exasperation. How am I supposed to *defeat* him if I *can't* defeat him with the only weapon I   
*have*? The man laughed again. Tenchi was *still* not amused.  
  
"Now," he mused, "let us *end* our little *game*." The man started forward and Tenchi fell back a few steps. As   
the man once again raised his sword to strike, Tenchi could feel  
electricity coursing through the air. Suddenly, the man was struck by a powerblast from the direction of... Ayeka? The man was   
unfazed. He did not even look in the direction of the proud Jurain.  
  
"Why if it isn't the 'Princess of Jurai'... Miss Ayeka. As long as we're all having fun, why don't you join our little game?" Tenchi   
blinked for a moment, then came back to his senses.  
  
"No, Ayeka run! He's too strong!" Ayeka shot a worried glance in his direction.  
  
"No Lord Tenchi, I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a duty to Jurains as their princess, and to you... as your fiancée."  
  
Tenchi stared at her for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a second. It seemed... wrong. Ayeka obviously didn't speak like this much. She was very serious, and had an ominous air about her. Something was going to happen, and it sure as hell wouldn't be good.  
  
"No... No, Ayeka! You can't!" he cried.   
  
"I must, Lord Tenchi." She turned back to the man.  
  
"Demon!" The "demon" shot an annoyed glare in her direction. He didn't like being called that. Oh well... it would only make killing   
her more fun. On a lighter note, her attractiveness made glaring at her a little easier. Ayeka continued her rant. "You will cease and desist all hostile actions and return to   
your planet of origin. Or..." she taunted as she brought into existence the power logs, "...I shall destroy you." The demon couldn't hold   
it any longer. He laughed with all his might. Ayeka turned red immediately.  
  
"You dare insult *me*, demon?" The demon's laughing trailed off. She was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"Well, yes I do, 'your majesty'!" He made the last part into an insult. He knew how she'd take it. He'd known Jurains long enough.  
  
"Why you...!" Ayeka was in a rage. This man had to die by her hands, now. She cried out and sent multiple power blasts in the   
demon's direction. She and Tenchi blinked in amazement as they passed right through the demon.  
  
The demon again burst into a fit of laughter. This was the most fun he'd had in a while. Unfortunately, it had to end. His laughing   
slowly turned into coughing and he stopped to catch his breath. After all, he  
was on schedule. He shrugged mentally and stood a little straighter. He then proceeded to cough again. Uch, Uch!... I guess I should   
lay off those Jurain cigarettes... they're killin' me. Anyway, it was time to  
take care of business.  
  
"Sorry little princess. Thissis gonna hurt a little," he teased as he began to draw in his chi to amass his power, a technique he had   
learned from something called a "Chinaman" a few thousand years ago. As he grew stronger, Tenchi had decided he'd seen enough.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. The demon didn't answer. He was still focusing. "Hey!" he called again. The demon still didn't notice. He began to   
draw his arms back. He looked over to Ayeka, who stood still firmly rooted to  
her position, not in pride, but in fear. He had to move now.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi threw himself in her direction. It was difficult to move his legs. He glanced in the demon's direction again. He could   
see a small fireball gathering in his hands. "AYEKA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. She didn't appear to hear him. He was   
almost there!  
  
"HEY!" he screamed again. Ayeka did not move. He chanced another look towards the demon. It appeared he was about finished. He   
continued to run. Why was it taking so long to get there? It seemed like he had been running forever. His legs began to tire, and his   
energy dwindled, but he dared not stop. His legs felt as if they had been set ablaze.  
  
"H-E-E-E-Y-Y-Y-Y!" he screamed again. No one took notice. It was like he didn't exist. The demon seemed finished with his energy   
gathering. "A-A-A-A-Y-Y-E-E-E-K-A-A-A-A!" he called again. His lungs couldn't take all this running and screaming. They also began   
to burn. Then everything seemed to slow. The demon propelled his arms forward and released his blast. He stared, horrified as he was,   
as the energy ball sped towards Ayeka. Ayeka screamed, crossed her arms in front of her and tuned away as she was struck with the   
ball of energy. An immense white light slowly made itself known then a tremendous explosion. Time seemed to return to normal and   
Tenchi covered his face and was thrown violently away.  
  
"N-O-O-O!"  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Darkness... Everywhere... Where... Am... I...?  
  
No answer.  
  
Hello...? Is... Anybody... There...?  
  
No answer.  
  
Why... Isn't... Anybody... Answering... Me...?  
  
No answer.  
  
Hello...? Answer... me... ...*please*...!  
  
No answer.  
  
ANSWER ME!  
  
That's my little Ayeka.  
  
H-... Hello?  
  
Hello, Ms. Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka flinched at the use of the prefix "Ms."  
  
I've been waiting for you.  
  
Who... Are you?  
  
I am Tsunami.  
  
Tsunami? I *knew* I should've recognized the voice!  
  
Tsunami didn't answer.  
  
Tsunami...?  
  
Silence.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Ayeka... I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I don't know how you'd handle it. It's too early.  
  
No, I can handle it. What is it, Tsunami.  
  
A sigh. Are you sure you can handle it?  
  
Positive, Tsunami.  
  
Another sigh. Then a pause. Ms. Ayeka... You... Are dead.  
  
Ayeka almost died... again. W-w-what...? B-but I... I was... just going... to marry... T-Tenchi...  
  
I am deeply sorry, Ms. Ayeka.  
  
Don't call me that...! She began to cry.  
  
Ayeka, I'm sorry... If there's anything...  
  
Anything you can do for me?! What're you going to do? I'm *dead*!  
  
No answer.  
  
Tsunami? Ayeka's voice took on its "classic" worried tone. Tsunami?  
  
HELLO! she cried to the darkness. h-he... hello...?  
  
No answer.  
  
Tenchi... she mewed.  
  
Unlike Ryoko, Ayeka died knowing *exactly* why she had died. And that reason was...  
  
"T-E-E-E-E-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-C-H-I-I-I-I-!" she cried with all the emotion of her now still heart. Once again... darkness prevailed as Ayeka cried harder than she ever had.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Tenchi staggered to his feet. "AYEKA, N-O-O-O-O!" He screamed. He ran to her charred body and fell to his knees speechless. He searched   
for life in her eyes... Her deep, beautiful eyes. And didn't find it. At least her beauty had not been totally destroyed by the blast. "Ayeka!" he   
cried. "Ayeka... Don't you remember our plan... to build a new house, next to Dad's? It was a great plan..." Tears welled up in his   
eyes. "It was great. Right next to the lake, was it? Yeah..." A single tear burned down is cheek. "I'll build it for you someday Ayeka, I will, I   
promise you!" He wiped it away. "And when it's done, it'll be great. We'll all live there, Ayeka. It'll be the best house   
ever." He grasped her left hand and held it between his. "All our planning won't go to waste. I *guarantee* it won't. I guarantee it."   
He held her hand a little tighter. "I have to go now, Ayeka. I know you have to, too." Her kissed her cheek. "I'll always love you Ayeka."  
  
He knelt crying for a moment, her hand firmly grasped in his. He hadn't felt this alone since... Since then. Yes... When his mother   
died. His mother, and now Ayeka. They had both died too soon. So unexpectedly. Ryoko..? Had he felt this way when he found out about her...? Yes, he must've... And this... This is what being alone... truly felt like.  
  
"Oh... How tragic. Poor little boy crying over his stupid little girl. Pathetic." He laughed evilly at how much he had enjoyed killing   
her. How easy it had been to kill the Princess of Jurai. He had to do this more often.  
  
Tenchi slowly turned and focused a flaming, hateful gaze into the demon's eyes. Then Tenchi stood up, also slowly, and readied his   
the Tenchi-ken with hateful intentions. "You bastard," he forced out. "I'll kill you for what you've done!"  
  
The demon smiled. Now he had the advantage. "Yes, that's it! Use the rage, boy!"  
  
Tenchi slowly advanced on the demon, saying nothing.  
  
"Oh, so *that's* how it's gonna be." He shrugged. Oh well. He kinda liked the kid. ...But that didn't mean he wouldn't kill him. Killing was his job, and he loved it. This was not something he was particularly proud of, but it was what he did, and everybody has something. Anyway, it was time to   
continue the battle. The demon raised his sword menacingly. "Well, what's taking you so long, boy? Get yer ass over here already!"  
  
"You want it you got it!" Tenchi screamed. He rushed the demon with all the strength he could muster. Even with all the emotion he   
put into every swing of the Tenchi-ken, the demon easily dodged, blocked, and parried his every move. He grew tired suddenly, the sword seeming to be made of stone suddenly. His grip loosened, and the sword slid from his hands. The demon was quick to strike. Tenchi ducked out of the way right as the blade passed through the space his head had been quite recently occupying.  
  
"Tired boy? I know you are! I can see it!" the demon snarled. The demon brought his foot back to kick Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi rolled to the side and grabbed the sword as the demon's foot passed through the air. Tenchi grabbed the foot and pushed up, effectively ruining the demon's balance, sending him crashing to the ground. Tenchi rolled to the side again and knelt just long enough to regain his breath. He then rolled back and then vaulted himself to the ledge behind. He lost his balance as soon as he landed. Tenchi fell back to the ground. He thought of giving up. Then he remembered Ryoko... and Ayeka. Had they died for nothing? No! He would live to fight on for   
them, with all the strength and determination of Ryoko and the entire honor and pride of Ayeka. With newfound energy, Tenchi stood quickly to face his opponent.  
  
"How does it feel, boy? The hate burning inside you," the demon yelled as he stood, sword in hand.  
  
Tenchi didn't answer. He could not *afford* to fail now. "SHUT UP!" he cried as the demon once again rushed him.  
  
It's over... he thought. Tenchi rolled off to the side, and then stopped, wheezing, gasping, *begging* for air.  
  
The demon saw it and did not advance... yet.  
  
"Is that it, boy? Is that all you have?" the demon sneered.  
  
Tenchi was too busy gasping for a certain nitrogen/oxygen mixture to speak.  
  
"Well, it's time to end our little game, boy." The demon smiled. He had enjoyed their battle. "You've got to be going... to a *funeral*!" he hissed as he propelled himself into the air and raised his sword.  
  
Time seemed to slow again. Tenchi slowly looked up and saw the light coming down, as if it was a light from heaven striking him down. This is it... he thought. He gathered all the strength he had and focused it into raising his sword.  
  
"D-I-I-I-I-E-E-E-E!" the demon spat as he came down upon Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi yelped as the hot blade came with an inch of his face and connected with the Tenchi-ken with a sharp "zat." The Tenchi-Ken was thrown aside.  
  
"Well, well, well... It appears that we don't have a weapon... If I had morals, I probably wouldn't kill you. But... Well, I don't. So I   
guess that solves that, doesn't it? Well, for the last time, I say: Let us end our little game, boy." The demon raised his sword.  
  
Tenchi knew that he had been defeated. It was over. This was what it all came down to. He had lost. In 20 years, it wouldn't matter   
how well he had done in the battle. In 40 years, it wouldn't matter how close he came to winning. In 60 years, it wouldn't matter how   
hard he'd fought. He would be *dead*, and that would be the end of that. Wearily, Tenchi got to his feet. If he were going to die, he'd   
do it with honor... Honor... What was that anyway?  
  
The demon was not untouched. He may have loved killing, but he wasn't entirely without compassion. He knew how this boy, this "Tenchi   
Masaki", felt. He had been through this sort of thing before... 26,731 years to date, in fact. He let the boy reminisce for a moment.   
Then he continued. "Got any last words boy?"  
  
Tenchi thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Take your best shot... Demon."  
  
The demon laughed. It was really too bad that this kid had to die. He had a great sense of humor. "Well then, I guess we'd better   
continue with this assassination."  
  
Tenchi looked a little worried, but then recomposed himself. He already knew he was going to die. Being a wuss wouldn't help him. "If we must," he said flatly. It didn't come out as forcefully as he had hoped.  
  
The demon cracked his neck and raised the sword again.  
  
"I'll see you in hell, demon."  
  
The demon, caught off guard for a moment lowered his sword. Then he regained his composure. "Sure thing, boy," he agreed. The demon lashed out with the glowing sword.  
  
Tenchi's eyes went wide. Is... Is this really happening...? Tenchi tensed as the amber entered his chest, just above the left pectoral muscle. This new, searing pain slowly made itself apparent, then burst into a full-fledged burn that somewhat reminded Tenchi... of something... he couldn't quite make sense of anymore. What had it been...? When had it happened...? ...Why had it happened...?  
  
  
* * * Forest Clearing, Tenchi's Vision * * *  
  
"Mommy? What is this thing?"  
  
"This?" (smiles) "It's a rainbow trout."  
  
(in awe) "Rain... bow.. chrout?"  
  
(laughs) "Close enough." (releases fish into the water)  
  
"Mommy? Can you teach me to fish like you?"  
  
(blush) "I don't think I fish that well..."  
  
(begs) "Please mommy?"  
  
(smiles) "Well... okay. The first..."  
  
(from the porch of the newly-built house) "Achika-sama! Tenchi-chan! We've got to leave now if we want to make it to the park on time!"  
  
(starts) "Oh no! The picnic!" (stands up) "Just a second, Nobuyuki-sama! Tenchi, I'll teach you later. We have to go, ok?"  
  
(laughs) "Of course mommy! Let's go!"  
  
(picks Tenchi up) "Here, I'll carry you." (strains) "Wow, you're getting big!"  
  
  
* * * Masaki Carrot Fields * * *  
  
  
A few final thoughts entered Tenchi's mind as the demon removed the sword and he fell to his knees. He looked down and touched the wound. He brought his hand up and studied it. It was completely soaked in blood. He'd figured the heat would've cauterized it, but it obviously hadn't. His next and final thought faded as he exhaled his final breath. "Mother... I've failed you..." Tenchi's head hit the ground with a dull thud at the demon's feet as a flock of birds took flight from atop the Masaki shrine.  
  
The demon looked down and scoffed. "That was *too* easy." He kicked the lifeless body at his feet a few times just in case. On the last kick, the body rolled over. He leaned down to inspect it. You never can be too careful.  
  
The man grabbed the boy's chin and moved the head to the left, then to the right. That would've set him off. He let go off the face and checked the boy's pulse. Nothing. "Feh. He's dead." As he turned to leave, the body seemed to twitch. The demon swirled around. The body didn't move. He leaned down to expect it again. There was still no pulse. He performed the "move the face test" again. He assumed this would make him flinch if he was alive in any way. Nothing. "Yep. Yer dead..." While he was saying it, the body twitched again. "What the..." The man leaned a little closer. Suddenly, the departed Tenchi reached up and grabbed the man's vest. Stunned, the man instinctively grabbed the hand and attempted to free his now-soiled vest from the blood soaked hand. Then the dead man spoke. "no... matter... what... i... promise... to... kill... you... ... bastard..." The bloody hand quivered for a moment, then Tenchi's face turned white. As the   
hand relaxed and released the vest reluctantly, the man fell back onto his hands. What the hell... was *that*?  
  
As always, the darkness prevailed.  
  
  
Two hours later  
  
  
"Uhhh..." Kiyone groaned as she forced her eyes to open. "Mihoshi...?" she whined. It hurt to talk. What had happened? She glanced   
slowly around until she found what she was looking for: A blonde mess of hair. "Mihoshi...?" she whined again. Talking this time   
hurt more than she had anticipated. She couldn't talk too much more. "Mihoshi...?" she coughed. That was all she could say. No more   
talking... It hurt *way* too much. As she crawled her way to the blonde menace, Kiyone found that she had broken her left leg doing   
whatever she had done before she had blacked out. It definitely hurt, but she didn't care. She kept crawling. She rolled the blonde   
over. She was unconscious... No... She was... Asleep.   
  
Kiyone had to laugh, even through the pain in her leg and chest. "Well Mihoshi... At least *you'll* never change." But she had a black eye. How'd she get that? This led her to the recurring question... What had happened? As this question echoed in her mind, she had quite the disturbing flashback.  
  
  
* * * Kiyone's Flashback * * *  
  
  
Kiyone leveled her blaster at the demon's head. "It... It's..." Her body shuddered at the sight of the man who had tortured her for   
hours on end... had tormented her... beat her.... The sight of this horrible gathering of bone and sinew more than repulsed her. She couldn't gather the piercing words she had practiced over and over for hours on end every night for the past 10 years, the speech she had planned that would accompany this horrible *thing* to the grave.  
  
"A1 CLASS CRIMINAL KOZUYA! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" Mihoshi screamed for her as she also leveled her PP93i at his skull. She sounded really pissed, and she had a right to be. Kiyone had told her about what had happened early in her career, somewhat hoping that she would have someone to talk to. She mentally patted herself on the back for allowing herself to gather the energy to inform Mihoshi of this man's crimes against her mind, body and soul, although she found it rather pathetic to do so. Now they had a job to do, and they would do it well, even if they were killed in this confrontation to end all confrontations.  
  
The demon swiveled his body around and met the burning eyes of the two agitated Galaxy Police Detectives. "Why if it isn't Mihoshi   
and Kiyone... How nice to see you." He gave Kiyone the once over and licked his lips. "Kiyone, you're looking better than ever,   
babe. Have you been working out?" He paid particular attention to her upper body. "Yeah... You're a hotty now. Much better than   
you were ten years ago. Oh, if I could have you now..." The demon thought about this for a moment. You know... I really could.  
  
These words were the most disturbing she had ever heard, and proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back. She couldn't find the words to express her insurmountable distaste. Her mouth agape with quivering lips, she must've resembled a fish, dying, and without air, dying with the little dignity that it could. For years she had hidden away the feelings and experiences she had had during the time she was held as a prisoner; as a *toy*. She couldn't hold it anymore... She could feel... no. She could *see* her world breaking down around her.  
  
"How about it Kiyone," he taunted. "Go back to the Sakiryuu and have our night together?" He loved manipulating girls.  
  
Kiyone finally summoned the words. "ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU, ASSHOLE!" Not quite her speech, but better than nothing.  
  
The demon was surprised by her outburst. He thought he had been controlling her well. "Really? Well, then I can say whatever I want. You don't have any proof."  
  
She knew there wasn't any proof. It had all been destroyed, along with the victims, witnesses, prosecutors and defense attorneys, had he needed one. In spite of the evidence (for lack of a better word), she continued anyway. "YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO A PIECE OF SHIT ATTORNEY! IF YOU DON'T *HAVE* ONE, TOO BAD! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE!" She was crying now.  
  
Mihoshi lowered her blaster and looked at Kiyone. "Oh, Kiyone!"  
  
Kiyone was about to burst. She turned to meet Mihoshi's inquisitive stare slowly. "Yes, Mihoshi?" she gritted out through her teeth.  
  
Mihoshi gulped. She rethought the situation, then decided it was okay to say what she had thought about. "That's the speech the Earth police use! We don't use the Miranda rights in the Galaxy Police! You must want our Bokuto Precinct part time jobs back!" Mihoshi smiled as she finished.  
  
That was the last straw. Kiyone lowered her head and clenched her fists. "Oh..." she replied, rather sarcastically. "Mihoshi? Are you hungry yet?"  
  
Mihoshi brightened at this. "Of course Kiyone! I mean, it is almost lunchtime, and I didn't finish my rice at breakfast because of Washu's experiment, and... Kiyone...? What are you doing?" Mihoshi recognized this look. She had gotten it when she had ruined their jobs at Burger Mart. It was time to run.  
  
"Get back here, Mihoshi!" Kiyone screamed as she tore around the shrine at light speed chasing her.  
  
"No, Kiyone! I don't like knuckle sandwiches!" Mihoshi cried as she scrambled up into a tree to hide.  
  
Kiyone climbed the tree after her. "Don't worry Mihoshi... It's not going to be a knuckle sandwich... It's not lunchtime yet... It's today's special, and a cereal too," Kiyone growled, climbing closer to Mihoshi.  
  
"..Fist... Flakes?" Mihoshi whimpered as she climbed further up the tree.  
  
"DAMN SRTAIGHT!" Kiyone spat as she tackled Mihoshi out of the tree.   
  
"K-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-N-N-N-N-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
They hit the ground with a loud thump. Kozuya could do nothing but laugh as Kiyone choked Mihoshi until they both passed out.  
  
"Morons," he chuckled as he pulled out his Horizon Scanner and looked back to the Masaki household.  
  
  
* * * ~ ~ ~ Two Hours Later: Washu's Dimensional Lab, Hospital Sect ~ ~ ~ * * *  
  
  
"... Ten... chi..."  
  
"Wha-... Who's... there...?"  
  
"Wa...u don...en him y... ...e does... ow wha... appenin..."  
  
"..Father?"  
  
"Wa... 's com... ut of it!"  
  
"Ten...ma...?!"  
  
"...Tenchi-sama? ...Sasami?"  
  
"Hey, Te... ney...n you... ar me...?  
  
"Washu?"  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
The Final Corridor:  
  
Part One  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Did you like this one? I know you probably thought my story was predictable... Please tell me what you think. Send Q's & C's to glaces_carrot@hotmail.com. I can often be found on IRC in #TenchiFF and #TenchiRPG under the nicks: Ayeka-sama, Cabbit_Ayeka, Kaichou_Carter, and Shikujiru_Ikazuchi! VISIT www.tmffa.com ALL THE TIME! Thanks for reading! Read part two...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
The Final Corridor  
  
Part Two  
  
The Glittering Sky Above  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
...coming soon!  



End file.
